


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by thisisapaige



Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But also, Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fluff, In the Spirit of, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Season/Series 15, Sleepy Cuddles, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Taking Shelter From a Storm, There Was Only One Cabin For Shelter, but more like, mostly - Freeform, soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisapaige/pseuds/thisisapaige
Summary: (For Suptober20. Day 18 Prompt: Dark & Stormy Night)⁂Something warm and dry fell over Dean's shoulders. Dean ran his fingers over the fabric, felt the buttons and lapels, and breathed deeply. He was surrounded by the smell of Cas."Uh, Cas? Is this your coat?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950343
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did write an entire fic because I liked the image of Dean using Cas's coat as a blanket.  
> [Hey look it's me on Tumblr!](https://thisisapaige.tumblr.com/)

Sam said the case would be easy. Sam said there would be clear skies all day. Sam said splitting up would be fine.

Sam was a damn liar.

The rain came down in sheets. Dean couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. He knew Cas was beside him but he couldn't see him through the gloom. Thunder rumbled and Dean's voice was lost in the noise. The lightning flashed and Dean saw wet grass, an old crumbling cabin, and Cas reaching out to him. Cas's mouth moved. He must have said something but Dean had no idea what.

Then it was dark again.

Cas grabbed Dean's hand (at least, he sure as fuck _hoped_ that was Cas) and Dean had no choice but to follow Cas's insistent pull. With some luck, Cas's angelic vision could get them somewhere safe. 

A door slammed shut behind Dean. He knew they were in the cabin he glimpsed a moment ago. It wasn't much and Dean could hear the dripping of a leaky ceiling, but it did provide some cover from the rain and shelter from the wind. 

The cabin muted the noise outside, just enough that Dean could hear Cas muttering under his breath. Cas's words sounded suspiciously like one of Dean's many colourful curses. Wow, Dean was a bad (good?) influence on the angel. 

When Dean saw Cas in the next shock of lightning, he looked exactly how Dean felt. Cas's coat was sopping wet and heavy on his shoulders, his damp hair was flat against his head, and his shirt clung to his chest. 

It was only for a second but, uh, Dean was pretty sure he saw a nipple. Maybe it was a good thing it was so dark. One quick glance at that and Dean forgot pretty much everything else.

"It wasn't supposed to rain today," Dean said. "Sam lied to me."

"No, he was correct." Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and guided him further into the cabin. "Neither Jack nor I sensed it. This was all very sudden. Almost…" Cas stopped. "Biblical."

"Biblical?" Dean groaned. "You're telling me Chuck sat down at his holy laptop or whatever and wrote 'it was a dark and stormy night' and then, boom, it was?"

"I believe so."

Dean groaned again, louder and with a little more dramatic flair. He used his hands to find the wall and leaned against it. "Yeah, but why? How does this fit into his grand narrative?"

"To lose the hunt, perhaps? In this rain, the werewolf's trail will be hard to find."

"I guess. What a dick. He could've at least wrote in a couple of towels for us." Dean saw Cas's amused expression in the next bout of lightning. It was gone before it was dark again. "I wonder if Sam and Jack are okay?"

"I'm sure they found shelter. They were closer to the motel."

Dean reached into his pocket, his jacket making a squelching noise when he reached for his phone. He knew already, but he tapped the screen anyway. Yep. Death by Biblical storm.

"You got a working phone?" Dean asked.

Cas checked, the glow of his screen casting his face in a pale unearthly glow. "No reception."

"Storm's probably got to the towers." Dean sighed and leaned his head back. "Guess we're stuck here."

Dean crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and listened to the rain pelting the roof. Now that Dean finally stopped, now that he had caught his breath and the adrenaline of a hunt had faded away, he shivered. 

And Cas was right there, right in front of Dean in the next flash of light, close and concerned. "You're cold. Forgive me, I didn't think."

Before Cas could do his two-fingered all-purpose angel boop, Dean pushed his hand away. "I'm good."

"Wet clothes are not good for your health."

"I'll dry."

While he did back down, Cas's sigh told Dean he wasn't too happy about it. Whatever. Cas told Dean his grace was fading. There was no need to waste whatever power he had left on Dean.

"At least remove your jacket," Cas said.

Dean was about to refuse but the look on Cas's face when the lightning stuck made Dean reconsider. After a hard done by sigh (he did have a reputation to keep), Dean did as Cas asked. Dean peeled off his wet and clingy jacket, fighting to get the cuffs over his hands, but he managed to do it. The jacket hit the floor with a wet slap.

"Thank you," Cas said.

Something warm and dry fell over Dean's shoulders. Dean ran his fingers over the fabric, felt the buttons and lapels, and breathed deeply. He was surrounded by the smell of Cas. 

"Uh, Cas? Is this your coat?"

"It's weather-resistant and will keep you warm." Cas's hands bushed Dean's jaw when he straightened the coat around Dean's shoulders. "You should rest. I'll watch over you."

Dean used to find that 'watch over you' thing kind of creepy but, after over a decade of shared experience, it kind of brought Dean comfort. He slid down the wall and sat on the hard wooden floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and totally didn't burrow into Cas's jacket (yeah he did because it was so warm and soft and nice), trying to relax. Cas sat beside Dean, their shoulders brushing against each other. 

"Thanks," Dean said.

"Of course," Cas replied. 

Together, they listened to the rain, listened to the wind shake the trees outside, and listened to the thunder roll in the distance. Between that and Cas's quiet breathing, steady and constant right beside him (always right beside him), Dean let himself give in to his exhaustion. He was safe. He knew he was safe with Cas watching over him. Dean rested his chin on his knees and closed his eyes.

In a matter of moments, Dean was asleep.

⁂

The birds woke Dean up. They chirped their stupid little bird faces off at the arrival of the sun. Sheesh. For once, Dean was having one hell of a good sleep and a nice dream. Damn birds. What was so great about the sun, anyway?

Sure, Dean wasn't the most comfortable he'd been in his life, with the hard floor beneath him and the new crick in his neck, but there was a warm blanket over him (like being wrapped in hugs), a nice weight around his shoulders, and a sturdy pillow against his cheek. It was nice and the damn birds wouldn't shut up enough for Dean to continue enjoying it. Dean stirred.

"It's okay," a voice said from above Dean, as soft as a dream, "it's still early."

Dean tried to say something about the birds, but all that came out was a sleepy garbled mess.

"Of course, Dean," the voice said, a laugh hidden in the words. "I agree."

Dean opened his eyes and looked right at the sun.

Dean was starting to understand the birds. 

Okay, it wasn't actually the sun but it was Cas, gazing down at Dean with a smile in his eyes, his hair a mess from the dried rainwater, and a halo of sunlight around his head from the nearby window. It was pretty much the same thing.

"Morning, sunshine," Dean said, his first coherent words since he woke up.

"Good morning, Dean," Cas replied.

Once Dean figured out that his blanket was Cas's coat, his nice weight was Cas's arm around him, and his pillow was Cas's shoulder, he considered freaking out. Dean hadn't woken up next to someone in a long time. This wasn't how he expected it to happen again but he sure wasn't about to complain.

Sometimes, Dean wondered what it would be like to wake up and have Cas there. He tried not to think about it too much. When he did, he felt this deep pull in his heart, this longing, and, without fail, Cas would send a message a few minutes later asking if Dean was okay. It was like Cas felt it.

None of Dean's daydreams compared to this, to the real thing.

Dean didn't freak out. It was the end of the world (again, again, again) and he deserved a moment like this, a moment of peace, a moment when he could just sit there, pressed against Cas, and not worry about it.

Dean burrowed further into Cas's shoulder. "Did I drool on you?"

"Only a little." Cas secured his grip around Dean's shoulders. "You were smiling in your sleep."

There was a time when Dean would have been weirded out by that. Now, though, Dean saw the little smile that accompanied Cas's words and found it sweet.

"Was I?" Dean yawned. "I _was_ having a good dream."

"What were you dreaming about?"

Dean looked up at Cas, looked up at his halo of golden light, and remembered. "Sunshine."

"Sunshine?" 

"Yeah. It was nice. Warm and safe. But then…" As Dean spoke, the hazy images in his mind became clear. "There was this shadow. It took my sunshine away."

Cas's hand gripped Dean's shoulder just a little too tightly. It relaxed right away, fast enough that Dean figured he imagined it.

"It was a good dream?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was because I got my sunshine back." Dean chuckled. "Huh. That sounds silly now that I said it out loud."

Cas didn't reply.

In a few moments, Dean would need to move. In a few moments, Dean would have to find a way to contact Sam and Jack. In a few moments, Dean would try to pick up the hunt again in hopes that the trail hadn't been washed away in the rain.

Right then, however, Dean sat beside Cas and watched the sunrise, watched as the dark and stormy night turned into a bright and sunny day.


End file.
